


Mine to Give

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Time for Sam to make amends for interrupting Dean's pool game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

 

 

 

It wasn't something Dean planned to make a habit of, not by any means. Sam was his, but along with that was the fact Dean was responsible for making sure Sam was happy and satisfied. That meant, every now and then, Dean had to let him have a fantasy or two.

 

Today was going to be one of those days.

 

After a leisurely breakfast and Sam giving him curious looks, because somehow the kid knew he was up to something, Dean drove them back to their motel. He paid for another night, which earned him another sidelong glance from Sam. They'd planned to leave today, but in all likelihood it wouldn't be until tomorrow that they left.

 

Sam didn't say anything about these facts, but when Dean laid a hand on the back of Sam's neck he started and flushed. Dean smiled and rubbed his thumb between Sam's choker collar and skin. The way Sam's breathing quickened Dean knew he had Sam wondering what was going on.

 

Retreating to the bathroom and the shower, he made sure to let Sam know he wasn't to follow Dean there. That earned him a raised eyebrow and an irritated sigh. Dean had some plotting and planning to do, and he wanted to do it in peace and solitude. Sam was far too distracting some days, well most days.

 

Apparently Sam was distracting whether or not he was actually _in_ the shower. By the time Dean finished working out the details of what he wanted to do, he'd jacked off twice. The last time was after the water ran cold. His head might have been having a hard time wrapping around what he was about to do and allow Sam to do, but his dick was enthusiastically onboard with the plan.

 

He had a few stops to be made before going out with Sam. He was snickering, because Dean was still Sam's big brother and that meant he still took some pleasure in doing nothing but annoying the kid once in a while.

 

Sam looked up as Dean padded quietly from the bathroom. Pulling both their duffels onto the bed Dean dug out a pair of jeans and a shirt for himself, nothing special, just everyday clothes. He jerked out a pair of Sam's nicer, better fitting jeans and a dark gray shirt that fit Sam so snuggly every movement and ripple of the muscles of his chest, shoulders and abs were easily seen.

 

He tossed the jeans and gray shirt over the back of one of the chairs near the table. "Do whatever you want. I'm going out for a bit." Dean turned and grinned at Sam. "Just be sure you're here when I get back. You'll shower and wear those when we go out."

 

An hour later when he wandered back through the motel room door Dean stumbled a few steps before catching his balance and his breath. Sam glanced up at him, lazy smile spreading over his face. He was stretched over the bed, laptop in front of him. The sight made Dean's body tingle head to foot.

 

"Hey." Sam went back to whatever it was he was doing, shifting his hips around and flexing his biceps. Shutting the laptop, he rolled off the bed and to his feet. "Gonna go get a shower now."

 

"Umhum."

 

Dean didn't bother hiding how he watched Sam move on his way through the room. Sam didn't bother hiding the slight blush and small, satisfied smile.

 

When Sam came out of the shower he walked quietly across the room and stretched, naked, on his bed. Arms over his head Sam stretched his entire body, long legs tensing, the muscles of his arms and thighs lengthening and flexing in slow, easy movements. Half hard Sam turned his head far enough to look at Dean, lazy smile spreading over his face. "Whatcha' got planned?"

 

Rotten kid knew what he did to Dean, how it made Dean's heart hammer seeing Sam spread out and waiting for him like that, begging with every movement to be taken, used however Dean wished for enjoyment.

 

"You'll see." Crossing to the bathroom, Dean ran water into the sink and dumped some ice in for good measure. He pressed the thin leather thong in until his fingers were so cold he couldn't stand it anymore. "Close your eyes."

 

Sam did so immediately, body flexing and arching up. A low groan slipped past Sam's lips when Dean's cool fingers skimmed over his side and across his hip. He gasped in earnest, upper body jack knifing up when Dean began wrapping the chilled leather cord around Sam's cock and balls. Twisting far enough to press one hand against Sam's chest, Dean pushed him back down, saying one word. "Still."

 

Panting and visibly working not to writhe and twist away from the cool sensation, Sam groaned deeper as Dean bound him.

 

"As this dries, it's gonna tighten just enough. You won't have to concentrate on your control as much. Definitely won't be coming until I say you can. But you'd never dare do that anyway, would you?" While he spoke Dean's fingertips wandered up Sam's belly and over his pecs, tweaking and flicking softly at his nipples until they were hard, dark nubs and Sam's entire body was twitching from the stimulation.

 

"Nu-no."

 

He enjoyed how Sam's stomach fluttered when Dean pressed his hands to Sam's skin, pulling them back down his body. Sam garbled out a moan and arched his hips up when Dean's fingers pressed against his hips then wound around his shaft, moving up and down, thumb pressing through the slit before rubbing around the crown and followed the vein down to Sam's balls. He took them between forefinger and thumb, turned and caressed them until a steady stream of _pleaseDeanneeditnowpleaseplease_ babbled out of Sam's mouth.

 

He stretched beside Sam and swiped his tongue along the length of Sam's neck. Moving his hand to Sam's hair, Dean yanked his head to the side, feasting on that long neck, tongue flicking along the choker, lips pressing to Sam's flushed skin. He rolled to his side and pressed his other hand to the base of Sam's neck. Immediately Sam pushed up into the pressure, gasping as his air supply diminished. Leaning more of his weight against Sam's neck, Dean moved far enough to press his mouth over Sam's.

 

Not giving his brother the chance to open his lips, Dean pushed his tongue through feeling a rush when Sam's breathless moans filled his mouth. He grazed his tongue around Sam's, over the roof of his mouth and opened his lips farther to let Sam's tongue in. Dean spent a minute more sucking on Sam's tongue, fucking his mouth before he rolled away and the pressure on Sam's neck eased.

 

Propping on one elbow Dean gazed down at Sam, watched how he panted and gasped for air, eyes lust wide, face begging for more. Although he wasn't tied with ropes Dean still had him restrained, Sam's arms stayed above his head. The thought his command alone was all he needed made Dean's cock fill to near bursting.

 

Something was going to have to be done about this situation or he'd never make it through the next hour let alone the next few.

 

Sliding one hand up Sam's neck and along his jaw, Dean's fingers swiped over Sam's lips. At once Sam opened his mouth, arched his head up enough and still panting for breath he pulled Dean's fingers in, sucking greedily, tongue twirling around, up and down. The sensation of Sam's tongue and teeth working over his fingers, the gentle pull and release from Sam sucking them sent shivers roiling through Dean.

 

He closed his eyes, concentrated on evening out his breathing and let the feelings wash over him. Sam's body twisted and writhed beside him, pressing in close and hot.

 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard."

 

Sam smiled around his fingers, "Mmm...promises, promises, talk, talk, talk."

 

Blowing out a breath, Dean yanked his fingers from Sam's mouth. He swung around so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. One arm snaking under Sam's chest, Dean hoisted him up, ignoring the indignant squawk and breathless laugh from Sam. He landed Sam over his legs so his arms hung over Dean's knees, his cock pressed firmly to Dean's thigh. The only part of Dean Sam could reach with his mouth was Dean's calf and Dean shuddered when Sam's tongue worked over the muscles of his lower leg and his teeth nipped a soft trail along the groove where the muscles met bone.

 

"Just for that if you think I'm taking the binding off you any time soon, think again."

 

"Talk, promises." 

 

Sam's entire body shuddered when Dean pressed one wet finger against the base of Sam's balls and moved it slowly to his entrance. He pressed against it, but didn't move inside.

 

Sam gasped and squirmed, pushing his ass back against Dean's finger.

 

Dean chuckled. "Such a slut." Pulling back his free hand he brought it down, _hard_ , against Sam's ass. "No." Dean's hand cracked Sam's ass a second time when he continued to push up to Dean's finger.

 

With a grunt Sam collapsed his full weight on Dean's thighs. He felt how Sam's stomach fluttered and twitched from the contact. Sam moaned and keened against his leg, fingers gripping Dean's ankle as Dean's hand connected a few more times with Sam's ass. He stopped, rubbing his fingers over the warmed, pinked skin. "Mmm...so nice, Sammy."

 

Lifting his feet and hooking his heels in the bed frame, Dean used his legs to boost Sam's ass higher, hand hitting against Sam's ass cheeks, down his thighs until his brother was squirming, panting and begging.

 

"You're not coming." Another crack and Sam's body jerked forward as he moaned, the sound rumbled from Sam's chest to vibrate through Dean. "I've got some plans for you," Dean pressed one finger into Sam, hooked it and scraped his prostrate making Sam gasp and arch into Dean's finger. "Want it so bad, don't you?" Dean leaned down and swiped his tongue over Sam's back. "You need to earn it, Sammy." He shoved a second finger into Sam's ass, scissoring and twisting them. When he added a third finger Dean whispered, "You interrupted a perfectly good pool game a few nights ago. Time to pay up."

 

Pulling his fingers free got a sob from Sam. A few more cracks to his red ass had Sam's hips shifting side to side, desperate noises coming from deep inside his throat mingled in the words _take me...pleasefuckmepleaseneedpleasetakeyours_...He grazed his nails over Sam's reddened flesh and was rewarded with his name drawn out as a deep moan.

 

Shoving farther back on the bed, taking Sam with him they bounced a few times before Dean dropped onto his back. Sam braced his hands against Dean's knees and pulled himself back onto the bed, meeting Dean's gaze for a second before dropping his eyes. He crawled up Dean's body, licking and kissing the lines between Dean's abs. His tongue swirled around one of Dean's nipples before latching on and sucking.

 

"Let me?" Sam raised his head far enough from Dean's nipple to talk. At the same time he inched one leg over Dean's hips, straddling him, but not touching. " _Please_."

 

"You know how I love when you beg." Dean hooked his fingers in the grooves just above Sam's hips and pulled him forward then moved his fingers around to Sam's ass, pulling his cheeks apart. He moved his legs and guided Sam's entrance to the head of his cock. "Hands behind your head." He wanted to see Sam's chest spread out for him, just like the rest of him. As soon as Sam laced his fingers together behind his head Dean thrust up and jerked Sam down, ramming himself completely inside his brother.

 

Sam threw his head back and let out a scream with Dean's name. His body shuddered and clenched around Dean. Pushing Sam up until his shaft was nearly out, he again forced him back down until Dean was balls deep in Sam. Sam's body undulated, writhing and squirming on Dean's cock. His breathing was short, harsh pants. Eyes closed, head back so his neck arched, chest heaving, he was beautiful.

 

Letting go of Sam's ass, Dean smacked him again. "Get on with it."

 

Raking his fingernails over the sensitized, red skin of Sam's ass in time with his thrusts pulled moan after moan from his brother and himself. Panting, moving with Sam, pulling him up and ramming him back down a few more times until Dean's entire body clenched. His breath was forced from him, he shuddered through his orgasm, pumping into Sam.

 

Collapsing over him, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, heaving in deep, desperate breaths, whimpering pleas in Dean's ear, _takeitoffplease...letmeneeditplease_...

 

Rubbing one hand through Sam's hair as he came back to Earth, Dean chuckled low and mischievous. "Oh hell no, Sammy. Stays on till I'm done with you for the night." Fingers tightening to pull Sam's head around, Dean kissed him long and hard.

 

Leaning to one side, Sam eased off of him, then pressed against his side in a warm line of flesh. Sam's hands moved over his flesh, making the muscles of his stomach and thighs quiver. Sam's lips grazed his neck, over his jaw and pressed to his ear. "Please. Don't make me wait. _Please_." His tongue followed his hands, cleaning sweat and cum from Dean.

 

Shoving away from Sam, Dean smirked. "Get dressed. No underwear, just those jeans and that shirt." He pointed to the clothing he'd selected earlier. Cracking Sam's ass again, "Don't make me say it twice."

 

Sam rolled off the bed. He pulled the shirt on, then the jeans. His eyes widened and his breath caught when Dean stepped up to him, pressed against Sam's side and pushed his hand away from his zipper. Dean eased the zipper up over Sam's swollen flesh slowly, watching Sam's face as it snicked closed one tooth at a time. By the time he'd gotten the zipper closed over Sam's erection, Sam's face was pressed to his neck, he was panting, his fingers clutched at Dean's waist.

 

Dressing, Dean pocketed the few remaining items he needed for this evening. He headed out the door to their car, smiling when he heard Sam scramble after him, pulling on socks and boots as he went.

 

A few miles down the road, Dean pulled the car over. Sam's eyes shifted sideways at him, but he otherwise didn't move until Dean ordered, "Out. Front of the car, hands on the hood."

 

"Yes, Dean.'

 

Dean paced behind Sam for a few seconds, watched how Sam's shoulders tensed, how his body trembled slightly. He couldn't see what Dean was doing and Dean knew that ramped Sam into overdrive. Every muscle on Sam was tight and rigid, deep grooves between them dark and slick with sweat. Stepping up behind Sam close enough to reach around and run his hands over Sam's abs up to his nipples, Dean twisted them, pulled on them until Sam was shivering, writhing and whimpering.

 

Fingers gliding down to Sam's jeans, he unzipped just as slowly as he'd zipped, then in one fast move tugged Sam's jeans to the ground. He leaned in close to Sam's ear.

 

"Someone might see you out here, bound, hard for me, owned by me. Maybe I'd offer you to someone driving by." Dean kept his voice low and deep.

 

Sam squeezed his eyes shut, panting hard, fingers trying and failing to grip the smooth surface of the car. His hips shifted side to side, the pushed back toward Dean.

 

"Or maybe I'll tie you to a chair, find someone to fuck and make you watch. Leave you hard and wanting." Dean pulled his hand back and smacked Sam's ass again. "Still."

 

Reaching into his pocket, Dean pulled a butt plug and some lube. It wasn't wide, but it was long enough Sam would feel it no matter how he moved. He pressed it for a few seconds to Sam's entrance before pushing it in leaving nothing but the lip against Sam's skin.

 

"Oh... _God_..." Sam literally launched over the car hood. "DEAN!"

 

Dean grabbed his hair, hauling him back. "Dude! Watch the paint, you'll scratch it up."

 

"Maybe don't shove things up my ass when I'm leaning on the car." Sam snapped back. One hand reached around, feeling the end of the plug.

 

Dean slapped his hand away, turned Sam around and pressed him to the car, mouth claiming Sam's. As they kissed Dean pulled Sam's jeans up and over his hips and slowly, very slowly re-zipped him.

 

Watching Sam shift and squirm the rest of the drive nearly got them into an accident twice. Finally Dean reached over and pulled Sam's choker tight against his skin. "Still." He growled the command. Sam gave him a dirty look, but sat panting and shivering in one spot.

 

Damn kid was far too distracting.

 

When Dean cut the Impala's engine he sat for a minute, closed his eyes and gripped the steering wheel, still not sure he could go through with this. Sam watched him expectantly, but thankfully stayed silent until Dean nudged against his elbow, signaling him to get out of the car. Swinging his legs around and out, Dean took a few seconds to check the knife strapped to his ankle. He'd decided if Sam wanted it and if the man they were there to meet asked, Dean would allow Sam to be tied. If things got out of control he'd use his knife if he had to. Sam was supposed to enjoy this and have a good time, not fear for his life.

 

If Sam's eyes went wide when Dean pulled into the parking lot of the small club he'd been directed to, his eyes went owl wide when they walked in the door. Dean grinned when Sam walked close enough to brush against him, trying to look everywhere at once. Dean smiled softly at the feeling of Sam's entire body thrumming with excitement.

 

This wasn't a pool hall or a gay bar, it was an actual couples' fetish club. They'd never been to one, though Sam had asked about going a few times. Dean knew he was curious, Sam was curious about everything. Dean had been to a few and honestly hadn't been impressed, he wasn't into hoods, gags, and ropes. What he was into was _Sam_ , and this was the perfect place for them to be right now. His opponent at the pool table the other night, the night Sam not so subtly interrupted the game, the opponent who'd expressed interest in Sam had given Dean the address to this place after Dean had tracked the man down earlier.

 

Heading straight to a section of small alcoves off the main room, Dean motioned Sam into one. There was a sheer curtain for a door, so whatever went on in the rooms wasn't much of a secret to anyone nearby. A grouping of chairs with tables between them circled a few thick cushions scattered on the floor. Pulling one of the chairs around so the back faced out, Dean placed both hands on Sam's shoulders and shoved him into it, pleased by the harsh grunt from his brother.

 

Leaning over, "Feel that?" Dean asked innocently.

 

Sam ground out, "In my tonsils." He cranked his neck and turned his head to meet Dean's eyes. A warm flush spread through Dean, seeing the sheer want sparking Sam's eyes.

 

Dragging a chair over for himself, Dean leaned close to Sam, fingers of one hand running through his hair, turning his head so Dean's tongue could swipe a trail across Sam's jaw and down his neck. "You listen to me," nip to the skin of Sam's neck then Dean's teeth scraped a path up so his mouth was right next to Sam's ear. "You're _mine_. Anything you don't like, don't want, this stops. You just say the word. Got it?"

 

Sam's swallow was audible as he nodded. Bringing one arm  up he slid it around Dean's shoulders pulling them closer together. He leaned in, licking Dean's ear, hot breath caressing Dean's cheek. "I know you're not as into this as I am." Sam nibbled at Dean's earlobe. "Thank you." The final words came out a breathless pant.

 

That right there made all this worth it.

 

"Don't thank me yet, nothing has happened."

 

Sam's other hand pressed between Dean's thighs and rubbed, "Maybe you are as into it as I am.."

 

Pulling Sam in for another kiss, Dean rumbled into his mouth, then sucked Sam's lower lip between his teeth and bit down lightly. Spotting the man at the bar, Dean broke off and pulled back. "Want a beer?"

 

"Sure. Among other things."

 

Meeting the man near the bar and making sure to keep Sam in sight Dean ordered three bottles of beer.

 

"Nice to see you made it." The man talked to Dean, but was looking at Sam. "You two been together long?"

 

Dean followed his line of sight, nodding. "Yeah, we have."

 

They made their way through the space littered with tables and a dance floor to the small alcove where Sam sat waiting . Dean tapped Sam's shoulder with the beer bottle and tipped his head at the man. "You remember Jasper here from the pool game the other night, dontcha', Sammy?"

 

Sam nodded a hello took a swig of beer.

 

"So this is my compensation for not getting another game of pool?"

 

Sam looked from Jasper  to Dean then slowly set his beer on the floor. As he swung out of his chair and turned, he rolled his eyes and mouthed _Jasper?_ Dean bit his lip and pulled a quick face.

 

"You did ask me if I'd share. Think m' boy here needs to show you how sorry he is for what happened."

 

"Hmm, this kind of apology I'm more than happy to take." Jasper stepped up to Sam, cupped his balls through his jeans and pressed. When Sam closed his eyes and moaned Dean had to lock his knees to steady himself. His cock twitched and he worked to calm his pounding heart.

 

A nod from Dean and Sam crossed his arms over his middle, grabbed the edge of his shirt and peeled it off over his head, dropping it to the floor. Jasper's other hand ran over Sam's chest, circled both his nipples, making Sam shiver. "Nice." He moved a slow circle around Sam, looking him up and down. "This boy trained?"

 

Fingers threading through Sam's hair from behind him, Dean growled out, "Down."

 

With barely a glance back at Dean, Sam bent his knees sliding to the floor. When Dean's fingers moved through his hair, Sam looked up then leaned into the touch. Dean moved closer until his legs pressed against Sam's warm, muscular back. Sliding his hands down either of Sam's arms he gripped Sam's wrists and moved them until Sam's fingers grasped his jeans.

 

"Christ that's hot, how you control him."

 

When Jasper's finger stroked lightly over Sam's jaw line, Sam pressed ever so slightly back against Dean. " _I_ control him. He's _mine_. He gets to do you, not the other way around." Dean moved Jasper's hand away from his brother's face and felt how Sam relaxed against him.

 

Jasper's face split into a grin. "How I like things, mate."

 

Watching Sam and Dean, Jasper opened his belt and let his jeans drop to the floor. As Dean handed him a condom he leaned down and whispered in Sam's ear, "Watch the teeth there, tiger, or you'll get more of a mouth full of him than you want."

 

Dean didn't think his dick could get any harder, but watching Sam use his lips to push the condom over Jasper's cock had him breaking previous records. Every movement of his hips or Sam against him had his zipper rubbing over his swollen flesh. When Sam's hips gave a little jerk Dean had to concentrate on his breathing to not come in his pants.

 

Holding Sam's hair, Dean controlled his movements while Sam twisted his head and slid down on Jasper's cock. The other man moaned loudly, leaning back against one of the chairs, gripping it hard enough his knuckles went white. Dean shoved Sam, angled him to meet Jasper's thrusts and damn this was hot, neither one of them able to do a thing Dean didn't allow them to.

 

It didn't take long and Jasper's body clenched and shuddered, his breath hitched and he let out one long, continuous moan. Sam's hips pistoned, rutting against nothing but air. Every one of his movements alternately pressed him against Dean and pulled him away. Dean held Sam roughly against Jasper, riding out his orgasm.

 

Watching Sam pull off Jasper's thick cock nearly had Dean's brain exploding. Pulling his jeans up, Jasper grinned, and clapped Dean's shoulder, "We're definitely even now." He settled a lecherous gaze on Sam's heaving chest slick with sweat before nodding at the tables near the wall. "Towels are in those baskets underneath."

 

As soon as Jasper was gone, Sam twisted around, arms coming up and around Dean's waist, lapping and nipping at Dean through his shirt. "God, Dean, _please_ , off, take it off, need _you_."

 

If this is what it was going to get Dean, he might consider doing this again...in about a decade.

 

"Sam." Dean growled out his brother's name. Reaching down and hooking his hands under Sam's shoulders he lifted him enough to press his mouth to Sam's. Turning them, Dean shoved Sam backwards until he connected with a table against the far wall. Sam half hopped and Dean half hoisted him onto the table, kicking off his shoes as he went.

 

Making short work of getting his own jeans undone and dropping them to pool around his feet, Dean grabbed Sam by the ankles and yanked him forward until Sam could wrap his long, rock hard legs around Dean's hips. Fisting Sam's hair, Dean pulled him up, crushing his mouth to Sam's cutting off his litany of begging. His other hand pressed and turned the plug in Sam's ass, making him squirm, panting out moans and begging into Dean's open mouth. When he couldn't stand it any longer, Dean eased the plug from his brother.

 

Sam was open, loose and wanting. He licked and kissed along Dean's cheek, breathing into Dean's ear _pleasetakeitoffneedyousobadpleaseplease_. Dean just didn't have it in him to resist, much. Ramming into Sam, pulling out and thrusting in again and again, Dean shuddered against Sam as his arms and legs wound around Dean, his heels digging into the back of Dean's thighs. Biting down on Sam's neck, nipping across his collarbone, Dean purred a steady _minesammymine_.

 

The pressure built from the base of his spine to clench around his entire body. When his balls tightened Dean pushed his hand between them, untying Sam's cock binding and pumped Sam's cock. Sam's back arched, his neck bowed back when his entire body bucked in spasm after spasm, spurting hot and hard and slick between them. Hand back in Sam's hair, Dean pulled his brother to him, swallowing down Sam's shouting _Deeeeeenn_.

 

Gulping and gasping for breath, Sam pressed his face against Dean's neck, fingers moving slowly up and down Dean's spine, heels massaging Dean's legs while Dean helplessly gave into the twitching and jerking of his cock surrounded by the heat of Sam's body.

 

Coming back to himself, Dean leaned up on one elbow, brushing Sam's hair back from his face he smiled down at Sam. Reluctantly he eased out of his brother's warmth. "You gonna be like that and we might have to do this more often."

 

Sam rumbled a deep sigh, nuzzling his face against Dean, "Mmm...just need you."

 

Straightening farther, Dean pulled Sam up with him then reached under the table for a towel to wipe them both off with. He tossed it in a trashcan  and pulled his jeans up and handed Sam his clothes, watching him dress. Just as Sam was about to hop off the table, Dean stopped him, holding his head in both hands, thumbs moving over Sam's cheeks in soft circles. "I paid to stay tonight at the motel too, we can sleep in."

 

Pulling him back in, Sam kissed the length of Dean's neck, "I might need more training."

 

"Really?" Dean's fingers wound between Sam's neck and choker as he pulled Sam off the table and against him. "Guess you'd better get your ass out to the car so we can go back and get on with it then."

 

Collecting their things, they headed outside and to the Impala. Tomorrow, or the day after there would no doubt be some hunt somewhere, but tonight it was just them a warm bed and the rest of the night.

 

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
